The present invention relates to sports equipment and more particularly to a collapsible boat rowing simulator which occupies lesser space for transportation.
As we know that the rowing boat is one of the whole body exercise equipment. It can increase strength of the arm, the feet as well as the waist for an athlete. That's why the rowing boat competition is often sponsored. Recently a boat rowing simulator is available in the market. The operation of this boat rowing simulator indoor can achieve the same result as rowing a boat on the water.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art boat rowing simulator 10 which comprises a beam 11, a U-shaped rod 12 connected to the front end of the beam 11, a pair of hydraulic cylinders 13 having one end pivoted to the front portion of the U-shaped rod 12 and the other end pivoted to a pair of oars 14 which have their lower ends pivoted to the rear ends of the U-shaped rod 12, a pair of tread plates 15 together with a counter 16 on the front center and a seat 111 on the rear portion of the beam 11. Due to the wide of the U-shaped rod 12 and height of the oars 14. This type of boat rowing simulator 10 occupies a large space and is inconvenient for transportation.
FIG. 2 shows another prior art boat rowing simulator 20 which comprises a beam 21, a cross rod 22 under the beam 21 a pair tread plate 211 and a counter 212 on the front end of the beam 21, a seat 213 on the rear portion of the beam 21, a pair of links 23 respectively pivoted to two ends of the cross rod 22, a pair of L-shaped oars 24 pivoted to the free ends of the links 23 and a pair of hydraulic cylinders 25 having their front ends pivoted to a top of the links 25 and their rear ends pivoted to the transverse portion of the L-shaped oars 24 respectively. Due to the links 23 stretch outward and the oars 24 extend upward, this type of boat rowing simulator 20 is occupied a large space and is also inconvenient for transportation.
Lately, although a collapsible boat rowing simulator is produced, but it's parts as well as its folding process are rather complicated that is not convenient to the user.